Perfection
by SpreadLoveNotAids
Summary: Seth left Alice, because he thought she wanted perfection. Alice misses Seth and his imperfection. Jasper leaves, Seth's been back for a year. Better inside! Language!Alice/Seth Requested By Ahmazingly-Weird. Enjoy!


**One Year Ago...**

_"If I ever loved you not enough, please, let me turn myself around, and I will not have an ounce of self-pity as I walk out of the door, because if I can't love you enough, I don't want your time to be wasted."_**-Seth _(Last words. not really from the book or anything.)_**

Alice P.O.V.

Seth's last words rang through my mind. He'd apologized profusely to me, telling me he'd tried to love me, but that Jasper was more practical, that Jasper could love me better, more. Jasper could give me all I needed, all I deserve, all I want. No, Jasper Hale could give me what _Seth_ thought I'd deserved, but I didn't want perfection. I didn't need someone who agreed with all of my opinions, and I honestly don't think Jasper needed me. He's a very complex person, and he's not really my type, neither am I his. He's a southern cowboy and I'm a girl who wants a man whose a million miles from Forks, Washington.

_ring,ring,ring,r-_

I answered my cellphone, met with Jasper's sorrow-filled voice. _"Alice, Seth's back in town, and I'm leaving tonight. I know you love him, even if he himself can't see it, or doesn't want to admit it. This is Goodbye."_He hung up before I could reply, and I slipped the phone into my pocket, Seth's in town? Jasper knew? Jasper was leaving? Seth, would he come here? Would he even think to visit? I brushed off my outfit, feeling the refreshing sense of nerves, as I started to clean up, Itried to calm down, tell myself he wouldn't come here. I just couldn't let myself get my hopes up and be hurt when he doesn't show. I sigh, and look in the hallway mirror.

My eyes were fine, not a definite need to hunt yet. I could try and relax, maybe that'd help. I walked into the living room of my small place, the one Seth and I'd planned to live in forever, together. I grabbed one of the books, Bella'd left it. Wuthering Heights. Not my usual preference, but it'll do. I settle myself into the couch and open the book to the first page. I don't even get to read down, because I hear a car pulling into the drive, I feel a small part of me hoping, and curse myself for seeming so desperate. I love Seth, but sometimes he's thickheaded. I stood, and put the book up, and practically ran to the door, just as there was a knock.

I opened it, to reveal Seth, he wore a nice, body fitting t-shirt, and some jeans. He gave me his childish smile, and I couldn't help but smile back, I was upset, but he was Seth. I couldn't stay mad at him too long. I don't wanna scare him away.

_"Hey, Alice, plan any weddings lately?"_He grinned, it was our kind of play talk. I was a true wedding planner, and celebrations were some of my favorite things. And with his little sentence, I knew maybe he was back to be with me. Maybe he realized perfect wasn't worth it.

_"Why the hell would you leave, Seth? I don't want perfection, never have, not in love. Love is fighting, laughing, crying, living, and sometimes, in desperate shows and t.v. specials and crap people die for people they love. Don't leave again."_I almost beg, and he looks at me, a sad smile.

_"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to feel loved."_He said, and I rolled my eyes, and we were back to Seth and Alice.

**Present Time, Seth & Alice's House, Seth's Birthday...**

Seth P.O.V.

_"See ya, Seth. Jacob has to have someone with him while Bella tries to kill his ass. I'll probably just watch on the know, it's pretty funny watching how he runs."_My sister said, and I paused, turning back towards her.

_"What'd he do now?"_I chuckled, and she rolled her eyes.

_"Tried to take Renesmee to Alaska, wanted to show her scenery and shit. Stupid move on his part."_She answers with a laugh, and I shake my head at his sheer stupidity. Why the hell would you take your bstfriends daughter to Alaska, you don't get free fun days in other states and crap just because she's your imprint. _"Happy Birthday, Tell Alice I said hey."_She waved off, and I gave a nod.

Walking home, ten miles into the forest, between the treatyline, I came to my porch, the house looked dark. No lights, no nothing. Wonder what she did now. I walk to the porch, hesitantly, and lightly push the front door open, I turn on the living room light, and I'm greeted with a Happy Birthday Banner, and the packs and Cullens jumping out yelling out, _"Happy Birthday!"_, I smiled, and gave a chuckle. I was hugged by Esme, Rosalie, Bella, and Nessie. I got a bunch of pats on the back by the packs and the Cullen men. Leah came up to me, ahead of Alice, and smiled, hugging me. _"Sorry, Bro, I lied, Pixie would've killed me if I hadn't been right on time."_She answered the unspoken question, and Alice hugged me next, happily squealing a happy birthday, and kissing me lightly.

_"Thank You, Alice."_I smiled down at her, as she hugged me tightly.

_"Anything for you, Seth. I know you'd try the same, and I want you to know, I know you love me, even if you think you need to bake a cake perfectly, or throw the perfect party for me to see it, you don't. I love you just how you are, who you are."_Her voice is soft, and I smile down at her, as she smiles back. I was so stupid before, to ever think I could get along happily without such a happy smile to wake up with, although technically, I am the only one sleeping and waking up.

_"I love you, too, Alice. Forever."_I vowed, and I planned to keep that promise.

The End.

**Hi. This is a story, I wouldn't normally do, but I do adore the idea of this couple. This is made by request of Ahmazingly-Weird. And I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for reading and please review, well, reviews are very appreciated, so they would be nice, eitherway just thank you for reading(: THANX(:**

*** : Charlee : ***


End file.
